Contact lenses particularly disposable contact lenses are conventionally packaged in blister packages. Blister packs or packages typically consist of two pieces: a base and a cover. The base is an injection-molded plastic which typically has a bowl-shaped, or rectangular-shaped recess for receiving the contact lens. The cover is a laminate material which typically consists of a laminate of an aluminum foil and polypropylene. Within each blister pack is a single contact lens and enough solution to prevent drying of the contact lens and to maintain the contact lens ready for use. The solution is typically a buffered aqueous solution. Typically, the amount of solution in the blister pack is between 0.8 to 5 milliliters, with most between 1 and 3 milliliters. It is important that the blister pack contain enough solution so that if there is loss of water through the blister pack during the shelf life of the blister pack, the change in concentration of the solution will not adversely affect the lens. Therefore, most blister packs put in a large excess of solution. However, blister packs have to be shipped and stored; therefore, there is a benefit to using less materials to form the blister pack and less solution within the blister pack. Additional design considerations for the blister packs include that blister packs must maintain a sterile environment for the contact lens for the shelf life of the blister pack, and, blister packs need to be designed to provide easy access to the lenses within the blister packs.
There is a need in the industry for an improved blister pack which provides all the above inexpensively.